In a printing system for printing on print media, it is desirable for the print media to be aligned as accurately as possible to register the print media for feeding through the printing system. Deviations from aligned or straight feeding of the print media can result in image skew. More specifically, misalignment of the print media can result in an image that is printed on the print media as being tilted or angled relative to the print media. Accordingly, registering the print media to align or deskew the print media before printing of the image on the print media is desirable.
For these and other reasons, a need exists for the present invention.